Meet The Doraemons
The 22nd Century Phineas: I can't believe it we in the Future, but where are we exactly? (They don't where they are, Until a Hologram Screen shows up and they look at it and the Year is 2126 and Country is Japan) Ferb: Year 2126, Country Japan. Phineas Guys, I think we're in the future of Japan, Let explore. (They nodded means yes, and they went off to explore The City together and Phineas realizes something) Phineas: Um, Perry I think you and your Friend's, need to take off the hat because, you know. (Perry and his friends know what he means, So they take off their hats and use their Pet Modes) Phineas: Good, now Let's Go! (They Explore around the City, And they look's so excited to see everything Hovercar, Clothes, Arcades, Floating Buildings, Robots and Everything, And after they are standing right next to the Matsushiba Robot Factory) Phineas: Wow, I cannot believe that Factory would be so Cool! Baljeet: I know but one more thing... How can we get back Home? Phineas: Oh your right, We need to get back Home, but don't worry we have the Teleporting App on our Phones, It can send us bac- (He Realizes) Oh wait, We left it back home don't we? (They nod means they did) Buford: Great, Now we can't get back Home. Isabella: Well, maybe we should buy a Time Machine. Phineas: How Isabella? (Isabella pointed that sigh over there and is a Poster of a Time Machine) Phineas: Huh, Good eye Isabella let's get One. Ferb: I don't think so Look. (He pointed that Poster of a Time Machine again and it Cost 100000 ¥en, And they so Shock how expensive that is) Phineas: Woah! That so Expensive we don't have that kind of Money! Man what should we do you guys? Ferb: Maybe we Should find a Job to buy one. Phineas: I guess your right Ferb, Let go find a Job. (They nodded means yes, and they went off to find a Job) City (Phineas Ferb and Their Friends are still looking for Job to Earn a Time Machine,Until then 2 Red Glowing eyes from the Alley are waiting for Someone to get here, And then is snatch Phineas Ferb And Their Friends even their Pets to the Alley, And then throw them to the Wall) Isabella: Okay, what is the reason you Kidnapped us! You dirty... Um Rats. (The Kidnapped was the Robot Rats) Robot Rat 1: hehe... We're just people that recently Graduated from the School for Bad guys. Robot Rat 2: And we want Money's. Baljeet: But we don't have Money's! Robot Rat 1 If you don't have Money's, Then that means we are gonna beat you. (Perry, Pinky, Peter and Terry put on their Fedora and they are defending their Owners from The Robot Rats) Robot Rat 2: Oh, and I think we have a Gift for your Pets. (And then, They give them a Punch in the faces, And made Phineas Ferb and Their Friends Horrified for what they did to Them) Isabella: Pinky! Baljeet: Terry! Phineas: Perry! Ferb: Panda! (Perry,Pinky,Peter and Terry look at their Owners and they are Okay, Phineas Ferb and Their Friends is so relief that their pets are Okay, and they are so angry and they look at the Robot Rats) Phineas: (Angry) What was that for!? Robot Rat 1: For fun of course. Robot Rat 2: And now, Is time to give you one. (Phineas Ferb and Their Friends are looks so scared that they gonna get beat up From them, Until then) ?????? 1: Stop Right There! ?????? 2: You Stupid Rat (Mysterious Silhouettes kick the Robot Rat in the face) ?????? 3:I won't let you do as you please! ?????? 4:Bad Guys like you will punished! ?????? 5: Justice needs to be Protected! ?????? 6: You are gonna pay the price! (6 mysterious Silhouettes is fight the Robot Rats, 1st is fight with Cape or something, 2nd is fight with his Kung Fu Moves, 3rd is fight a Football, 4th is fight with a Werewolf Power, 5th is using a flute to Summon the Snake to wrap the Robot Rat. Phineas Ferb and Their Friends are so surprised that they Battle the Robot Rats) ?????? 3: Now for the Final blow! Bang! (He blast them with Air Cannon, and then the Robot Rats has finally ran off Robot Rat 2 : Just you wait.. we won't forgive you for this! ?????? 3: Look at the run! ?????? 2: Saving People sure is fun right? ?????? 3: Yeah. (They look at Phineas Ferb and Their Friends even their Pets) ?????? 3: Are you alright Kid's? Phineas: Yes, yes we are (Phineas stand up and holding Perry cause he got hurt from the Robot Rats) ?????? 3: I still can't believe they hurt your pet's? Phineas: I know they did, but except that Panda he's not our Pets, he's from Seattle. Isabella: But anyway, Who are you guys? ?????? 3: My name is Dora the Kid. ?????? 2: I'm Wang Dora. ?????? 1: El-Matadora. ?????? 4: The name's Dora-Rinho. ?????? 5: I'm Dora-med the 3rd. ?????? 6 Names Dora-Nichov. Isabella: Nice to meet you Dora The Kid: You're wellcome, now follow us cause we gonna help you Pets. Phineas: Alright come on you Guys. (And they get up and follow them) Sky Park (Wang Dora is bandage up Perry and His Friends, Phineas Ferb and Their Friends are look worried about Their Pets) Phineas: Are they're Okay? Wang Dora: Yes, they are Okay. (Phineas Ferb and Their Friends made Sigh of Relief, Isabella look at the Trees) Isabella: Is that Tree Real? Dora-Med: Yes, it was Real, Nature got back since 2100. Isabella: Great, Now Mother Nature is Back. El-Matadora: You are Lovely Girl (He show her His Rose) You are a Beautiful Girl, Senorita. Isabella: (She take his Rose and she got so Confused) Thank you, Um? El-Matadora: El-Matadora, but you can call me Matadora, Senorita. Isabella: Um... Okay Matadora. Isabella Mind: Weirdo. Dora Kid: Don't worried when Wang Dora finish, your pet's will be Alright... And even though your pet's are Secret Agents. (Phineas Ferb and their Friends even their pet's got so Shock for what he said) Phineas: How did you know that they are Secret Agents!? Dora Kid: Because I was part of the O.W.C.A see (He show his Badge on his Vest) Phineas: Oh, what a relief. Dora Kid: And even though I was part of the Time Patrol, But I was so Good at it, And I quit the Time Patrol and Join the O.W.C.A. Wang Dora: There your all better now. (Perry,Pinky,Peter and Terry get off the bench) Dora Kid: Alright let's have a talk. Phineas: Okay but except our Pet's even that Panda they can't talk and they doesn't do much. Dora Kid: If they doesn't do much they should try. (He bring out his 4 Dimensional Hat and Find a Red Round Pills in a Jar) Translation Pills Phineas: How does it work? Dora Kid: I'll show you (He take 4 Pills to Perry,Pinky, Peter and Terry) take one. (Perry,Pinky, Peter and Terry take one pill and then they swallow it) Perry: ...... Nothing happen (He Realized) What the! di-did I just Talk! Pinky: You did! (Gasp) Terry: Me too! Peter: I Am! (Phineas Ferb and Their Friends got Shock that their pet's can talk) Phineas Whoa, what did you do to them? Dora Kid: I gave them the Translation Pills it will make the Animals talk, and even though it will wear off for a whole day. Perry: Don't know why you gave it to us? But thanks anyway. Dora Kid: No Problem, Now Let's have a Talk. Phineas: Sure,why not. (They were talking about their story, 35 minutes later they finish their story about them) Perry: Wow, your a Marksmanship! And a Top Agent of the O.W.C.A! Dora Kid: That right, and I'm a Lone Wolf. Phineas: Your from India! And a Fortune-Telling! Dora-Med: Yes, Yes I Am. Pinky: You were a Football Player from Brazil! Dora-Rinho: That right I'm a... Wait, what was I Talking? Pinky: Your a Football Player from Brazil. Dora-Rinho: Oh yeah that's right. Peter: You were a Kung Fu Fighter from China! Wang Dora: That's Right Panda. Ferb: Your a WereCat! Dora-Nichov: That right, If I see anything Round, I'll Transform into a Werewolf. Terry: And your a Matador from Spain! El-Matadora: That's Right. Dora-Med: What about you Kid's, How did you end up in the 22nd Century? Perry: Well Doofenshmirtz build a Time Location-inator and then we end up here. Phineas: Wait! Doofenshmirtz did this?! Perry: Yes, he did. Ferb: So that explain why we got zap. Baljeet: And even though, we are trying to get back home, can you help us? Dora Kid: Sure, but don't worried, The Time Patrol will get you back to your Er- (A newspaper hit Dora Kid's Head) Newspaper Robot: Paper. Dora Kid: Thanks! (Pick up the Newspaper) Let's see what the headlines saids (He look at the Newspaper and He Gasp) Guys, you better look at the Newspaper. (They all look at the Newspaper and they got so Shock) Buford: Why you got freak out? (Look at the Newspaper) You Guy's got Shock for An Eating Contest? Phineas: Not that, That! (A Picture of Scary Robots captured 5 Kids and 2 Robot Cats) Ferb: 5 Kids and 2 Robots Cats got captured from those Robots. Phineas: Why would they captures the Kids? Dora Kid: I don't know, Oh Doraemon, Dorami please be Okay. Isabella: Doraemon, Dorami? Dora-Rinho: Yeah that Yellow Cat is Dorami and the Blue Cat is Doraemon. Baljeet: What about this Kids? El-Matadora: That's Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G and Mimimi. Phineas: Are they Your Friends? Dora-Nichov: Yes They Are, And Doraemon is our Leader. Perry: Leader for What? Wang Dora: For The Doraemons! we are The Dora Dora 7, and we are Best Friends. Pinky: You are!? (The Doraemons nod at him means Yes) Huh, never scene that Coming. Peter: But who Captured Them?! Dora-Med: We don't know who Captured them. Terry: Wait, what's that on there Shoulder's? Dora Kid: It's a Face, I cannot see that close does Anyone have Magnifying Glass (Ferb reach his Pocket and give his Magnifying Glass to Him) Thanks. (Dora The Kid use Ferb's Magnifying Glass to see the Robots Shoulder's and It's a Face, and then they know that Face, He and His Friends looks Angry) Dora Kid: Guy, I think we know That Face! Phineas: Really, What's it looks like? Wang Dora: That Face has a Cyclop eye, and a White Beard. And we know That Face! Is was none other than.... Dr Achimoff. To Be Continued Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transcripts